Historia pewnego gekona
Historia pewnego gekona – dwudziesty-drugi odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Fabuła Po znalezieniu wiadomości w butelce zaginionego wędrowcy, Elena i Izabela mają problem ze współpracą z powodu ich różnych poglądów na to, jak znaleźć rozwiązanie. Streszczenie Avalorska rodzina królewska (pod opieką Gabego) dopływa do Gadziej Wyspy. Francisco uważa tę wyspę za najlepsze miejsce na wakacje na siedemnastu morzach. Francisco z łatwością wiosłuje łodzią, którą płynie z Eleną i Luisą, zaś Gabe z trudnością wiosłuje łodzią, którą płynie z Izabelą i całym bagażem, do którego Izabela zapakowała dosłownie wszystko w razie czego. Luisa proponuje wycieczkę na Gadzią Górę po rozbiciu obozowiska, ale Elena mówi babci, że ma z siostrą inne plany. Podczas gdy Francisco i Luisa szykują obozowisko, Elena i Izabela poszły popływać. Po nurkowaniu w zatoce, Elena woła siostrę na pływanie, ale Izabela oblicza idealny kąt skoku, pod którym gładko wejdzie w wodę, mimo, że ma zeskoczyć z małej skały. Elena tłumaczy Izabeli, że ona musi wskoczyć do wody, jeśli chce nauczyć się pływać. Gabe mówi Izabeli, że jest również doskonale wyszkolonym ratownikiem, więc przy nim nie ma się czego bać. W tej chwili Izabela zauważa małego gekona, na widok którego Gabe wpada w strach, przez co wpada do wody. Czując się zawstydzony, Gabe prosi Elenę i Izabelę, by zapomniały o tym, co się stało. Jednak Elena naśmiewa się z Gabego, że on się boi takiej małej jaszczurki. Gabe mówi Elenie, że niczego się nie boi, oprócz jaszczurek, dopóki nie zostaje on wystraszony przez dopływającą butelkę i wskakuje Elenie w ramiona. Elena zauważa wiadomość w butelce. Po wyjściu z wody, Elena, Izabela i Gabe czytają treść wiadomości: "Po wielu latach poszukiwań, w końcu udało mi się znaleźć ukrytą świątynię. W środku na pewno znajduje się skarb, o jakim zawsze marzyłem.". Elena zauważa w wiadomości nazwisko Antonio Agama i Gabe mówi księżniczkom, że Antonio Agama to bohater jego dzieciństwa, i opowiada, że Antonio Agama to wielki avalorski odkrywca, który opłynął świat, miał tysiące przygód i szukał zaginionych skarbów do czasu, aż wyruszył na poszukiwanie bezcennego posągu o nazwie "Złoty gekon", bo wtedy słuch po nim zaginął. Elena czyta dalszą część wiadomości: "Według legendy, tego, kto wyciągnie rękę po posąg, dosięgnie klątwa, ale zaszedłem zbyt daleko, żeby zawrócić, nawet jeśli to oznacza...". Elena zauważa, że dalsza część wiadomości jest rozmazana, czego nie da się odczytać. Izabela zauważa rysunek po drugiej stronie kartki. Ten rysunek okazuje się być mapą Gadziej Wyspy. W ten sposób Elena, Izabela i Gabe dowiadują się, że Antonio Agama jest na wyspie. Izabela domyśla się, że Antonio wrzucił butelkę do morza, a ona wróciła do brzegu. Gabe dochodzi do wniosku, że Antonio pewnie ma kłopoty, skoro próbował wysłać taki list, i to gdzieś na wyspie. Elena postanawia odnaleźć Antoniego. Kiedy Elena jest już gotowa do poszukiwań, Izabela wciąż się pakuje. Elena tłumaczy siostrze, że to akcja ratunkowa, a nie wycieczka. Izabela więc bierze ze sobą przewodnik po Gadziej Wyspie. Podczas spaceru po dżungli, Elena huśta się po lianie na drugą stronę rzeki, ale Izabela ostrożnie i bardzo powoli idzie przez skały w rzece, podczas gdy Gabe biegnie po skałach. Idąc za wskazówkami na mapie, Elena, Izabela i Gabe docierają na plażę, gdzie znajdują łódź Antoniego Agamy. Wchodzą na łódź, ale nie znajdują tam Antoniego. Izabela zauważa ślady łap, które prowadzą na zewnątrz. Izabela dochodzi do wniosku, że te ślady mogą należeć do gekona, ale tak wielkie ślady nie mogą należeć do gekona, który jest malutki. Elena podejrzewa, że stworzenie, które zostawiło ślady, mogło porwać Antoniego, i szybko biegnie po śladach. Izabela zatrzymuje Elenę i tłumaczy jej, że nic na razie nie wiedzą na temat tego stworzenia i nie mogą tak po prostu go gonić. W tej chwili Gabe zauważa coś ruszającego się między drzewami i idzie to sprawdzić. Nie znajdując niczego, Gabe uważa, że coś mu się zdawało, i wtedy liże go w twarz olbrzymi gekon. Gabe wpada w strach i ucieka z powrotem do Eleny i Izabeli, ostrzegając je przed gekonem. W tej chwili pojawia się ten wielki gekon i Elena, Izabela i Gabe szybko przed nim uciekają. Gekon goni Elenę, Izabelę i Gabego, dopóki nie wskakuje na drzewo. Izabela nie zauważa przez ucieczkę, że biegnie prosto do wąwozu, ale Elena szybko każe siostrze się zatrzymać. Izabela zatrzymuje się w ostatniej chwili, ale ziemia pod nią się zapada, przez co dziewczynka wpada do wąwozu. W tej chwili gekon wskakuje do wąwozu i wyciąga stamtąd Izabelę. Gabe, który wciąż się boi, odstrasza gekona i każe księżniczkom ukryć się w pobliskim namiocie, po czym wraca walczyć z gekonem. Gdy Elena biegnie za Gabem, Izabela znajduje w namiocie zeszyt z herbem Antoniego Agamy na okładce i odkrywa coś w trakcie czytania. Elena tłumaczy Gabemu, że gekon uratował Izabelę. Gabe jednak uważa, że gekon uratował Izabelę, bo chciał ją pożreć. Izabela mówi Elenie i Gabemu, że ten gekon to Antonio Agama, który został przemieniony w gekona, i pokazuje im dziennik odkrywcy. Elena czyta to, co Antonio napisał w dzienniku: "Gadowie ostrzegali, że tego, kto wyciągnie rękę po posąg Złotego gekona, dosięgnie klątwa i zostanie przemieniony w gekona, ale jestem pewny, że to taka bajeczka, która ma tylko odstraszać ludzi. Jutro wybieram się do świątyni po posąg Złotego gekona.". Elena zastanawia się, czy istnieje sposób na odwrócenie zaklęcia. Antonio pokazuje Elenie, Izabeli i Gabemu, że aby znaleźć sposób na odwrócenie zaklęcia, trzeba wejść do przepaści. Gabe zamierza sam zejść, ale Elena i Izabela nie pozwalają mu zejść samemu, i Antonio zaprowadza trójkę do kosza, w którym mogą zejść na dół. Będąc w postaci gekona, Antonio idzie po ścianie przepaści. Elena próbuje pociągnąć za linę, żeby opuścić kosz, ale ona się zacina. W końcu Elenie udaje się ciągnąć linę, ale kosz zaczyna przez to spadać w dół, dopóki w ostatniej chwili się nie zatrzymuje. Gdy Elena delikatnie ciąga linę, Izabela czyta w przewodniku, że Gadowie oddawali cześć jaszczurkom, a w szczególności gekonom, i budowali na wyspie potężne i ukryte pomniki jako dar dla wszechmocnego gekona. W tej chwili Elena, Izabela, Gabe i Antonio zauważają wejście do świątyni z wielkim pomnikiem gekona nad nim, i całą czwórką wchodzą do środka, ale natrafiają na kilka korytarzy. Gabe pyta się Antoniego, którędy mają iść. Antonio prowadzi Elenę, Izabelę i Gabego przez korytarz po prawej stronie. W tej chwili Elena wyprzedza grupę, ale Izabela ostrzega ją, że mogą być pułapki, które mogą ich uwięzić albo gorzej. Elena mówi Izabeli, że nie ma powodu do paniki i że mogą iść po śladach Antoniego, dopóki przez przypadek nie dotyka przycisku w ścianie, przez co spada z góry wielki gekono-podobny kołowrót, który prawie uderza w księżniczkę. Kołowrót zaczyna szybko się toczyć prosto na Elenę i pozostałych, zmuszając ich do ucieczki. Elena i pozostali cudem unikają śmierci, ale kołowrót zniszczył ściany korytarza i zasypał wejście, a także zablokował kolejny korytarz. Izabela gniewa się na Elenę za to, co się stało, i mówi jej, że trzeba bardzo uważać. Elena, Izabela, Gabe i Antonio idą przez nietknięty korytarz i znajdują most nad ogromną przepaścią, który prowadzi do kolejnego wejścia do świątyni. Drzwi zamykają się za Eleną i pozostałymi, a most zaczyna się chować. Izabela zauważa wiszące na górze klucze. Elena, Gabe i Antonio docierają do drzwi, ale nie mogą ich otworzyć. Elena zauważa dziurkę od klucza. Izabela mówi, że to stworzona przez Gadów kolorowa zagadka, którą trzeba rozwiązać, żeby zdobyć klucz i otworzyć drzwi. Gabe bierze jeden klucz, ale niewłaściwy, przez co most przyśpiesza. Izabela patrzy na kolorowe kafelki i zauważa, że to są przesunięte pary, ale sprawdza je ponownie dla pewności, i mówi, że trzeba wziąć zielony klucz. Niestety, Elenie i reszcie nie udaje się dosięgnąć zielonego klucza, który jest już bardzo daleko, i teraz zbliżają się oni do drzwi, co tragicznie się skończy. Elena rzuca książkę Izabeli w koła zębate mostu, zatrzymując go w ostatniej chwili. Elena nie jest zadowolona z tego, że Izabela nie wzięła klucza, kiedy mogła. Izabela mówi grupie, że kiedy Gadowie budowali tajemne tunele, wychodzili z nich jakoś bez uruchomienia zasadzki. Gabe zauważa na dole tunel i cała czwórka dostaje się tam po linie. Elena, Izabela, Gabe i Antonio idą przez tunel, ale natrafiają na ogromną dziurę w podłodze. Antonio mija dziurę, idąc po ścianie, a Elena i Gabe przeskakują dziurę. Jednak Izabela chce najpierw obliczyć odległość i sprawdzić, czy da radę skoczyć. Elena wraca do Izabeli i zamierza skoczyć wspólnie z nią. Elena i Izabela przeskakują razem dziurę, ale lądowanie sprawia, że podłoga pod ich stopami się zapada, a z góry spadają gruzy, co zmusza grupę do ostatecznej ucieczki w głąb tunelu. Elena gniewa się na Izabelę, że od razu nie skoczyła. Izabela tłumaczy Elenie, że chciała się upewnić, że da radę. Elena natomiast mówi, że czasem nie trzeba się zastanawiać, tylko trzeba zaryzykować. Gabe przerywa księżniczkom kłótnię, pokazując im schody, które prowadzą do serca świątyni. Elena, Izabela, Gabe i Antonio natrafiają na główny ołtarz świątyni. Antonio pokazuje, że coś jest w dziurze w podłodze. Elena biegnie to sprawdzić, mimo ostrzeżeń Izabeli, że w podłodze mogą być pułapki. Jednak nic się nie dzieje podczas biegu Eleny, która znajduje w dziurze posąg Złotego gekona. Antonio nie sięga do posągu. Elena więc wkłada rękę do dziury i udaje jej się dosięgnąć posągu, po czym ona go wyciąga. Antonio pokazuje Elenie, że trzeba odstawić posąg na ołtarz, by złamać klątwę. W tej chwili Elena przypadkiem wchodzi na dziwny kafelek w podłodze, który okazuje się być pułapką. Drzwi się zamykają, a z podłogi wychodzą ściany. Elena każe Izabeli uciekać, ale ta boi się, że uruchomi kolejną pułapkę. Jedna ze ścian pojawia się pomiędzy Izabelą i Gabem, rozdzielając ich. Elena ratuje Izabelę, ale zostają one otoczone przez ściany. Izabela wściekle mówi Elenie, że nic by się nie stało, gdyby ta uważała. Elena tłumaczy Izabeli, że to był zwykły wypadek. Izabela natomiast wściekle mówi Elenie, że gdyby ona się nie śpieszyła, nie byłoby wypadków z jej strony, i że ona już gna, zanim pomyśli. Elena natomiast wściekle mówi Izabeli, że to lepsze, niż stanie i sprawdzanie każdego drobiazgu, i zarzuca siostrze, że ona ich cały dzień spowalnia i właśnie dlatego utknęli w pułapce. Izabela obraża się na Elenę, ale zaczyna płakać przez ostre słowa siostry. Elena przeprasza Izabelę i mówi jej, że mają po prostu inne podejście do życia i czasami podejście jednej z nich jest lepsze, a czasami z kolei podejście drugiej, ale kłócenie się w niczym nie pomoże. Izabela również przeprasza Elenę i przyznaje jej rację. Izabela postanawia z Eleną się wydostać, idąc po ścianach, jak jaszczurka, i zapierają się nogami o ściany, a jak będą mocno opierać się o siebie plecami, wyjdą na samą górę. Elenie i Izabeli udaje się wydostać z pułapki dzięki tej technice i potem idą po krawędziach ścian do ołtarza. Gabe, który nadal jest uwięziony, mówi księżniczkom, że jeszcze jego trzeba uwolnić, ale Elena każe mu zaczekać, bo trzeba najpierw odstawić posąg na miejsce. Elena rzuca posąg do Antoniego, który potem wkłada przedmiot do ołtarza. Z posągu wychodzi ogromne światło, które przywraca Antoniego do ludzkiej postaci i wyłącza pułapkę. Antonio ratuje Elenę i Izabelę, które w tej chwili stały na krawędziach chowających się już ścian. Elena dziękuje Antoniemu za ratunek. Antonio natomiast mówi Elenie, że to jej należą się podziękowania. Szykując się do wyjścia, Gabe potyka się i, lądując, dotyka włącznika w podłodze, co uruchamia kolejną pułapkę. Świątynia zamyka wszystkie wejścia i Elena, Izabela, Gabe i Antonio biegają do tunelu, który jest jedyną drogą ucieczki. Izabela zauważa, że jej Placuś został po drugiej stronie komnaty, i Elena biegnie po niego. Izabela, Gabe i Antonio biegają przez drzwi tunelu, pod którymi Elena w ostatniej chwili się ślizga z Placusiem podczas zamknięcia się ich. Elena, Izabela, Gabe i Antonio uciekają przez most, który zaczyna się chować. Elenie, Gabemu i Antoniemu udaje się skoczyć nad przepaścią na drugą stronę. Izabela, która uciekała jako ostatnia, jeszcze nie skoczyła, ale chowający się most blokuje jej drogę. Izabela skacze nad przepaścią na drugą stronę. Elena pochwala to, jak Izabela obliczyła swój skok. Izabela tłumaczy Elenie, że niczego nie obliczała i po prostu skoczyła. Antonio mówi, że niektóre skarby nigdy nie zostaną zdobyte. Elena mówi Antoniemu, że mają coś dużo cenniejszego, niż wszystkie skarby świata. Gdy Francisco i Luisa wracają do obozu, zastają tam Elenę, Izabelę i Gabego z Antoniem Agamą, który od razu się przedstawia dziadkom Eleny. Francisco jest zaskoczony, ponieważ Antonio Agama podobno przepadł bez wieści. Antonio tłumaczy, że byłoby tak do tej pory, gdyby nie pomoc Eleny, Izabeli i Gabego. Elena zauważa w wodzie butelkę z wiadomością i wyciąga ją. Jednak Gabe wyrzuca butelkę z powrotem do wody. Elena tłumaczy Gabemu, że ktoś inny może mieć kłopoty. Antonio mówi Elenie, że to już czas na jego kolejną wyprawę, po czym wskakuje do wody i płynie za butelką. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Elena, jej rodzina i Gabe spotykają sławnego odkrywcę, Antoniego Agamę. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Księżniczka Izabela * Gabe Nunez * Antonio Agama Pozostali bohaterowie * Francisco Flores * Luisa Flores * Gadowie (wspomnieni) Nawiązania do poprzednich wydarzeń * Izabela dostała szkicownik od Eleny w odcinku "Pierwszy dzień Panowania". * Izabela zrobiła gitardeon w odcinku "Wyspa młodości". * Izabela wcześniej używała Placusia w odcinku "Nieodkryty kryształ". Ciekawostki * Elena czyta tytuł odcinka. * Scena, w której Elena i Izabela wydostają się z pułapki, wspinając się po ścianach i opierając się o siebie plecami, jest podobna do sceny z filmu Nowe szaty króla. * Według reżysera Robba Pratta, inspiracją do odcinka był Indiana Jones. * To pierwszy odcinek, który nie posiada piosenki. ** Według Craiga Gerbera, napisano do odcinka piosenkę, ale wycofano ją, gdyż stwierdzono, że ona nie pasuje do tonu odcinka. * Nazwa Gadziej Wyspy nawiązuje do słowa "Ophidia", które oznacza grupę łuskających gadów, zwłaszcza nowoczesnych węży i wszystkich gadów bardziej spokrewnionych z wężami, niż z innymi żyjącymi grupami jaszczurek. * Gabe wspomina piosenkę z Księgi dżungli – "The Bare Necessities". * Na podstawie odcinka powstała ilustrowana książka zatytułowana The Golden Gecko (pol. dosł. Złoty gekon), która została wydana 25 lipca 2017 roku. * Morał: Czasami musisz wykonać obliczenia i przeprowadzić badania, a czasami musisz zaufać sobie i zaryzykować. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1